


The Troubles of a Secret Boyfriend and Parents Who Want You To Have a Girlfriend

by artisticFlyer



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat's parents don't like that he doesn't have a girlfriend, and he can't exactly tell them he has a boyfriend, so Joshua makes a plan to get Beat's parents off his back about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Troubles of a Secret Boyfriend and Parents Who Want You To Have a Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a short, funny blurb that I wrote at 3 am a while ago. I came across it and my friend nagged me to clean it up and post it, so here's this thing that's too silly for anyone to take seriously.

            It seemed like Beat was spending every other night away from home anymore, and most days, he spent in a place his parents could never possibly find him. He flopped onto the bed with a sigh. “Hey.”

            “Hey,” came the soft response, then the soft light, and Joshua appeared in the room, looking unsurprised to find Beat there. “Parents again?”

            “Yea. They’re gettin’ worse. I can’ wait t’ get my own place, though leavin’ Rhyme there’s gonna suck.”

            Joshua fell onto the bed beside him, shifting to his RG form with practiced ease. “Was it schooling, or the fact that you don’t have a girlfriend?”

            “The dating thing. Like I can tell them I’ve got a boyfriend, they’d go ballistic.”

            “I suppose so.” Joshua pulled himself over so he could lean against Beat’s chest. Beat immediately wrapped his arms around Joshua, pulling him close.

            Beat fell asleep quickly, with Joshua staying awake just to listen to his heartbeat. Each one reminded him of the limited time they had left. Hell, they’d never even been on a real date. Slowly, a plan formed in his mind, one that could possibly get Beat’s parents off his back and give them a chance to have some fun in the RG.

* * *

 

            “Beat, get down here! You shouldn’t leave someone so special waiting for you all this time!”

            Beat was confused, to say the least. He shrugged on a shirt, tromping down the stairs and passing Rhyme. “You know wha’s, goin’ on, sis’?” he asked her.

            Rhyme shook her head, clearly much too amused by the situation. “Your little someone special is here all right. He does look pretty nice, although I’m not sure mom realizes he’s, well, a _he_.”

            Beat’s face morphed into a look of pure horror. “What?!” he whisper-yelled, “Why the hell is he here?!”

            “Maybe you should ask him?”

            Beat took a deep breath and entered the living room, prepared for whatever shitstorm was about to happen. What he wasn’t prepared for was Joshua, dressed in a white Natural Puppy dress and heels, with a sunhat and his hair tied back with a ribbon. All that coupled with the light makeup he wore made Joshua look like a girl. As he smirked at Beat, the pieces seemed to fall into place.

            “Oh you sleepyhead, I’ve been waiting forever for you to wake up! I suppose I should know better, though, after so long~” Joshua said, every word coated with sugar.

            Beat’s mom was eating it right up, too. “Beat, you could do to get up a little earlier, it’s just rude to leave a lovely girl like Jessica waiting!”

            Beat swallowed down a laugh. Jessica, really? “Yea, but I didn’ know h-she was coming! You make plans for t’day?”

            Joshua smiled, and to anyone else it may have looked innocent as a bunny, but Beat knew far better. “Of course! Shall we be going?”

            “Yea, sounds good. I’ll see you later mom!” Beat responded, dragging Joshua outside.

            “Stay out of trouble, you two!” Beat’s mom called after them.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him occupied!” Joshua giggled back.

            As soon as they were down the block, Joshua pulled Beat into the UG. “Well that worked,” he said with a giggle.

            “Yea, well it might help if I knew what _that_ was?! Seriously man, what the fuck?” Despite his words, Beat couldn’t feign anger, just shock.

            “Oh, I just figured if you had a girlfriend, your parents wouldn’t get on you about it anymore~”

            “So you dressed up like a girl and what, told my parents we’d been secretly dating?”

            “Pretty much.”

            “You’re crazy.” Beat grinned.

            “Shut up and walk, dear.”


End file.
